


cover for "There`s A Part Of Me In You"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover, done for the Supernatural_J²_Big Bang@livejournal, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover for "There`s A Part Of Me In You"

**Author's Note:**

> The cover is done for "There`s A Part Of Me In You", written by adarkreflectionl@livejournal
> 
> Story Summary: When Lucifer rose from his prison, he tore through Dean to get to Sam. Now Hell's army is rising and Dean is on the run, abandoned by the angels with something unexplainable growing inside him. Can Dean find the will to kill the devil, if at the same time it means killing his brother?

version no.1

  


version no.2

  



End file.
